Dragonopia
by Dragon Heart18
Summary: After the death of his father, Charlie finds himself on an adventure of epic proportions. the funny thing is, he doesn't realise how and who he's having the adventure with. Some lemons in future chapters so read and enjoy.
1. Prologue

The story is about a young boy named Charlie who never seemed to care about anything else but dragons. He even named himself phifer the dragon. Now that he is 19 years old he cared not only for dragons, but for girls. One night as he sits outside, something strange happens. Read on to find out what.

JUST A REMINDER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT PHIFER. PLEASE ENJOY!

Prologue

_I remember how I always wished that dragons were real. But of course mom always said that they were never real to start with. I believed in them and never gave up hope that they were out there somewhere._

Charlie sat in his favorite patch of grass leaning against the old oak that he used to climb when he was little. He was thinking about his dad and his dad's stories he used to tell him about dragons and the adventure's they had. Like battling humans for food and destroying houses. At first these stories scared Charlie, but he fell in love with it after some time in their local library. It really hurt to think of that now that his dad was dead. Yep. Dead. His dad was on his way home in his truck talking to his son on the phone.

"Don't rush me, Charlie! I'm on my way home." says Charlie's father. "Ok. I'm sorry, dad."

After a while all Charlie can hear are tires screeching and his father yelling…… then silence.

His father was in a terrible car accident and was in critical condition. He was rushed to the hospital where he was pronounced dead.

After the funeral, Charlie was never the same. He was different from the fact that he hardly ever talked to anybody any more.

But tonight he was relaxed and happy until something strange happened.

Sorry that it's so short but it will get better. I promise.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'M SO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY! I HOPE THE FIRST CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT THOUGH! ENJOY! (NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ECCEPT FOR CHARLIE.)**

**Charlie started to hear a rumbling sound come from the far off distance of the world, followed by the vibrations deep in the earth's crust. Charlie jumped to his feet and began to run towards his house with fear on his face that there was an earthquake. He ran to the door and yanked it open and bolted inside forgetting to shut the door behind him. Upon getting into the house, he screams for his mother, but she doesn't reply.**

_**Where is she! What the hell is going on!**_

**He runs to his room and follows that with running into the bathroom. There, he jumps into his tub and curls into a fetal position. The sound of wind and rumbling get louder. Everything around him starts falling off shelves and onto the floor. All he could do was scream.**

**Suddenly the shower rod collapsed and landed against his head, knocking him unconscious.**

"**Am I dead?" Charlie mumbled as he slowly started to open his eyes. He begins to regret opening his eyes because he finds himself laying in an empty field of grass that looked like it went on for miles. His head pulsing from the blow, Charlie tried to stand up. For some strange reason, he couldn't. He would get up onto his hands and knees but that was as far as he could go without falling over.**

**Upon closer examination he found himself staring at these strange looking paws with razor sharp claws. They were all scaly and a darkish purple. He continued to stare for quite some time before snapping up to look throughout the rest of his body. He couldn't understand what has happened. He raised his head in hopes to find some way of looking at himself. Before he could, he saw something big out of the corner of his eye. A big, winged creature dropped from the sky and landed in front of him. The impact of landing on his feet spyro dropped his head in pain, but pulled himself together to look up at this strange new dragon in front of him.**

_**So we find that Charlie is discovered by something he least expected. Hope you enjoyed this chap. Maybe the next chap will have a twist. Until next time, see you later.**_


End file.
